Separation
by WonderWeasel
Summary: A certain couple splits up. A bit of nostalgia for you, folks.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and nothing you don't. 

Separation 

You can close your eyes it's over now 

_It's over now_

_You can close your eyes it's over _

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Make a wish_

_Tell me have you ever been afraid like this_

_It's over now._

- _Poe, 'Make A Wish'_

"So." 

"So." A beat. 

He shuffles his feet. "Room looks a lot emptier without my stuff." 

She rubs her arms uncomfortably. "It shouldn't. You pack light." 

"At least we didn't get an apartment together," She doesn't smile, and his is small and ironic. 

Another beat. "So, um, you can take the rental car," She says. 

"I can rent another one… I mean, won't you need it?" He offers honest concern. 

"Shane has one." 

"Oh," Pause, and they don't meet each other's eyes." 

"You do know he'll be staying here?" She seems almost concerned for him for a moment. 

He's hurt but won't show it. "Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. I figured." 

Relief. "Good." 

"Yeah." 

A long silence. He breaks it. 

"Is this really how it ends?" Voice soft, cracked with emotion. He's never wanted to cry as much as he wants to now. 

"Yes." She is harder than she wanted to be. 

"But we could –" 

"No," She looks nervous. "I – I'm sorry. I'm with Shane." 

"You were with me," He almost whispers. 

"We're over," Her voice is softer than his. 

Anger sets in. "He _thinks_ he's a _superhero!_ Do you really think he'll be able to –" 

"_Yes_," She's cold now. 

"Well." Pause. "So long as he can – can defend you." 

"He's not as goofy as he looks," 

"Good, 'cause he looks…" He sighs in frustration. "This is really how it's going to end?"

"What do you want?" Her voice is meaner than she meant to make it. "Stars burning out, fireworks fizzling, the sun falling out of the sky for us?" 

He's quiet, and she knows she really hurt him, and doesn't know how she feels about that. "I didn't _say_ that," He finally insists. "I _didn't_ mean…we were better than usual. I mean, there were… stars…" 

"Stuff that starts fast ends fast, too," She hugs herself tight and folds _in_ on herself, protected from him. 

"You're right. I just thought we could end less…"

"Angry?" 

"No, just less… indifferent. It's like we were never…"

"It's your fault." She almost – glares. 

"It's _my _fault that he brainwashed you?" He's not shouting, but he'd like to – his voice is faint, as though it is the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. 

"If you had… you could have stop-" She halts, as though that's not what she meant to say. "He didn't _brainwash_ me!" She growls in frustration. "He _saved_  - oh, you know what? _Forget_ it! I don't need to explain this to _you." _

"If not me, who?" Very quietly he says it. "I have a right to know…" 

"Why I stopped loving you?" Her tone is accusatory. He flinches like he's been slapped. 

"Yes," And his voice is barely audible. 

"I don't need to explain it to anyone." She boasts, and tosses pale blond hair over her shoulder. "If you don't know, then _I sure can't explain it to you." _

"Okay. I guess I'll…" He motions over his shoulder and tugs his suitcase. 

"You should…" 

"Well, I am." 

"You have somewhere to stay?" If she's pretending to care, she's doing it well. 

"Yes. With a friend." 

"Oh?" 

"Big Show." 

"Right." She shuffles. "Right, I mean, who else would you…"

He feels mean now. "Why do you care?" 

"I don't." Indifference, arrogance again. "I'm just the one keeping the room. I'd feel a little responsible if you had no where to stay." 

"Don't," He's bitter. 

"I guess you realized that's somewhere I can't go near," She's bitter, too, only her bitterness is brought on by nothing that's there. 

"Big Show's madder at you than I am," A confirmation.

"And why are _you_ mad? I'm the one who has the right to be upset with you…" She's furious suddenly, and she's _very sure it's not because he's going to be right out of reach. _

"Why? Because I wanted to keep you safe? You left me. I didn't… I never did anything with anyone else, and, and I…" He trails off in frustration, and he feels stupider now than he ever did before. "You went to him. I don't have anyone to run away to. Not like you." 

"Well, this is goodbye," It's abrupt, and she's braced defensively in front of the door. His face falls. 

He turns. "Bye." And it's mumbled. 

"Bye, Spike," It's almost with relief.

"You're so different," He whispers. She flinches and pretends that he didn't say it or she didn't hear it. His back faces her. "Good luck, Molly." He sounds so sad. 

And she doesn't return the well wishes. 


End file.
